The delivery of drugs through the buccal mucosa is a very well known and convenient way of administering a number of active ingredients for either local or systemic action. Chewable tablets, lozenges and other similar oral dosage forms have been present on the market for many years. These galenical forms often consist of a soluble diluent, such as sugar, lactose, mannitol or sorbitol, and a binder. Lubricants, flavors, sweetening agents, or taste correctors are also often present in these dosage forms. These forms dissolve relatively rapidly once in the mouth, within either a few seconds or up to 10 minutes, and deliver both soluble and insoluble active ingredients to the buccal cavity.